


come to my house and take me home

by orphan_account



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst with a Happy Ending, Loneliness, M/M, Melancholy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21851473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The photographs, the memories and Eiji's own fantasies were the only things that were left after Ash.Some people think he'sdead(Eiji shivers just at the thought of that. It's impossible. He can't be dead.) or that he escaped to - some say - South America - others - England. But which version's true?
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Kudos: 16





	come to my house and take me home

**Author's Note:**

> oh god, it's been so long since i've last written a multichapter fanfic. i hope i won't abandon this one.

_Finally._ One of the two days where his annoying alarm clock doesn't wake him up just to inform him that he has to go to school. Eiji woke up without any problems, after a full 8 hours of sleep, at 8:34. The sun was shining directly (which bugged him a little, so he turned around to face the wall) at his face and he could hear his neighbour listening to the morning news _really_ loud. She was old, so of course she didn't hear well. _But couldn't she invest in hearing aids? Or headphones?_ Eiji really didn't want to listen to news about some dumb Japanese politician as the first thing in the morning.

After 30 minutes of trying to fall asleep again, he gave up and crawled out of his warm, comfortable bed and went towards the toilet. After that, he made himself some coffee and a sandwich with butter and cheese (he didn't feel very creative that morning). He placed his breakfast on the table in the kitchem, which also served as his dining room because his apartment was really small. Compared to that one Ash rented in New York with Golzine's money, it was really, _really_ small.

Ash.

Eiji sighed and sat down on the chair. Thinking about Ash just a few minutes after he woke up, _just great._ He immediately started feeling uneasy. How was Ash doing in America? Was he alright? Did Ash miss Eiji just as much as the older boy missed him? 

If he could only go see him now.

Eiji looked at his phone. A text from his sister, which she sent from their dad's phone. He opened it. She just sent him another one of her stupid jokes. It was silly, but kind of cute. She was still a child, after all. The photographer smiled a little at the screen, but then he placed the device back on the table and his mind went back to Ash.

If Eiji could, he'd lock up Ash here in the apartment in Japan - where no one would ever hurt him - and never leave his side. It was selfish, Eiji knew, that's why he kept this thought to himself. Just his own little dream. Ash was his own person and he had other things to worry about, not just Eiji. He couldn't be locked up in one place forever. Even though Ash himself constantly forgot the fact that - he was also _human._ But it was good to dream because, now, Eiji didn't even know _where_ Ash was.

The photographs, the memories and Eiji's own fantasies were the only things that were left after Ash.

Some people think he's _dead_ (Eiji shivers just at the thought of that. It's impossible. He can't be dead.) or that he escaped to - some say - South America - others - England. At least that's what Max has told him - the man somehow managed to contact Eiji, even though it took him a few weeks. But which version's true?

Eiji tried finding some information on the Internet, but it was no avail. All the search results were old news or clickbaits. It was all pointless. Eiji already got used to the fact that he might not see Ash ever again, but it still hurt as hell. It hurt as much as being shot with a gun and he already knew how much pain that is - a lot. Every time his thoughts wandered off to his best friends and that was mostly caused by hearing the words "America", "New York", "gun" and "love" or looking at the photos he took back in the States and sometimes for no reason at all, his mind automatically starts thinking about the blonde boy - he felt his heart ache. 

Once he watched a romantic comedy where the man had to leave due to unknown circumstances, leaving the woman he loved alone in their house, but right when the woman had least expected it - her lover appeared at the door. Eiji was suppoused to feel happy while watching that movie, but he didn't. He thought what would happen when Ash would suddenly ring at the doorbell of Eiji's apartment. Just like that, out of nowhere. The Japanese boy had imagined that scenario - filled with nothing but warm, ecstasic feelings. Then he realised that was never going to happen. He shouldn't believe in those cliché things that happen in romantic comedies. 

The sound of something hitting his window made his mind go back to reality. He finally stopped staring at the poor cup of (probably now cold) coffee and turned around. Huh. Probably a bird.

He looked at the clock that was hanging on the wall. 10:45.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes - if you spot any, please let me know.
> 
> i'll add tags with every new chapter or change the rating if any of these will be necessary.
> 
> also, this fic will be updated irregulary. i don't want to rush with this story, plus i often get writingblocks so yeah. shit


End file.
